


Comparazioni e felicità

by michirukaiou7



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo Italia, 20. Situazione sentimentale</a></p><p>A volte, quando gli capitava di averli intorno, si accorgeva di rimanere imbambolato ad osservare i senpai Takumi e Gie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparazioni e felicità

A volte, quando gli capitava di averli intorno, si accorgeva di rimanere imbambolato ad osservare i senpai Takumi e Gie; per fortuna si riscuoteva in tempo per evitarsi una figuraccia, ma la volta dopo, puntualmente, ci ricascava. Non che facessero chissà che, ovvio – specie da quando era iniziato il loro terzo anno allo Shidou e Saki-senpai aveva cambiato modo di fare, fingendo che Takumi fosse un semplice compagno di scuola, ma… c’era una complicità nel modo di parlarsi, sorridersi, guardarsi, sfiorarsi in modo apparentemente involontario, che era lo specchio di una relazione solida e serena, fatta di due innamorati che non potevano nascondere i loro stessi sentimenti.  
Forse era quello a farlo incantare, quell’aria di soffusa dolcezza che lo faceva sospirare: gli bastava spostare lo sguardo di poco per imbambolarsi di nuovo, stavolta davanti all’aria composta di Arata Misu che studiava, chiacchierava o correva qua e là per svolgere i suoi compiti di rappresentante degli studenti; ma se disgraziatamente la sua espressione adorante veniva colta dall’oggetto della sua attenzione, lo sguardo glaciale con cui veniva fulminato era tale da farlo sobbalzare: Kanemitsu allora sorrideva imbarazzato per scusarsi e si affrettava a guardare altrove, sentendosi vagamente in colpa.  
Eh no, per lui non esisteva quella soffusa dolcezza, si diceva con un sospiro malinconico; avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per potersi comportare con Arata-san come faceva Saki-senpai, ma solitamente, quando tentava di prendersi la minima confidenza – foss’anche una carezza – Misu lo rimetteva al suo posto in modo non necessariamente cortese. Detestava il contatto fisico e lui non poteva farci nulla, pensò con un secondo sospiro. Lo sguardo scivolò di nuovo, involontario, ad osservare il suo amato, che stavolta sembrava aspettarlo al varco: Kanemitsu sobbalzò e l’altro gli sorrise divertito, scuotendo il capo.  
Tanto era così, lo sapeva, si disse Shingyouji sorridendo beato: quelle rare volte in cui Arata gli concedeva un sorriso, una carezza o addirittura un bacio, la gioia che provava era tale da fargli dimenticare qualunque altra cosa.


End file.
